monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-24561308-20181017022023
Hmm, something a bit odd that I've found yet that I have not seen anyone talk about are these "Preview Scenes" found in Hades. They are small (untranslated) scenes that seem to take place after the end of part 2 (but doesn't seem to be actual spoilers for Part 3). They're found in the same bookcase that lets you re-fight monsters and access the Labyrinth. This includes the following: (Still kinda spoilery) -Lazarus, Merlin, Morrigan and Nuruko on a concert in the Pocket Castle. Seems like that Lazarus & Merlin now knowing the existence of other timelines made them realize that a weird event in their past (not addressed directly) was somehow more explainable. Probably met AU Marcellus. -Tamamo trying to see what's on the other side of the Hellgondo Tartarus. It's apparently the Monster World (and presumably, the central Tartarus is the Angel World). Not exactly sure what she says, but apparently the guys there harnessed an entire star as a station of some sort. -Prom and Chrome in the Pocket Castle Lab, discussing how Prom, Chrome, Lily and Lucia all received mysterious letters, presumably from the same sender. It's encrypted, so harm that Chrome can't figure it out and that it took Prom 15 hours to do so. After reading the letter, Prom is contacted by telepathy by members of the "Seekers of Truth" (presumably Prom and La Croix, since Laplace couldn't have been invented and Lily is with us). She is asked three questions regarding physics and experiments. She more or less fails all three and is then asked if she thinks she could join the Seekers of Truth. She answers no and both acknowledge that she is still young and has room for improvement. Then prom goes crazy and starts experimenting with the questions in question and drags an eager Chrome into it. -Sun Wukong goes back from the Sukiyaki party to BA's castle/base. She encounters the new necromancer gal working on the as-of-yet unseen Alice the 13th zombie. She then encounters Tezca and Quetza fighting again. Not sure what's happening exactly but things about a party or smth are told and Sun Wukong runs off as both Tezca and Quetza runs after her for clarifications. -Nero and Neris camping somewhere and reporting their progress to a magic ball. Nero talks about how the Spider Princess and others started their work too early compared to the original world and had to be put down, since they didn't know about what she was capable of. He reports that a high-level Apoptosis was hiding in Sonya. They talk about the progress of the party and how they're almost to Galda. He finishes off by revealing who he was talking to: His dad (Luka). -A seemingly AU Luka standing near a void in an unknown area that looks like Hades. White Rabbit appears and mentions how it is too late for this world and that his efforts were vain. She then talks about how she's seen this scenario of everyone fighting to the bitter end to protect their world but to no avail countless times. And how she hates it, how she wishes to see at least one world where everyone gets to live ever after, and this is why she will continue to guide Luka and his party as many times and in as many timelines as possible. It then cuts to a picture of the game's logo on a clear sky before cutting back to Hades.